Moving On
by forever-and-always-dancing
Summary: "I've moved on. It's taken me ten years Duncan, but I did it. I'm happy, and I hope your happy too. " Courtney finally moves on. Short one-shot.


**It's been awhile... * cringe ***

**It's kind of embarrassing how long I've been gone... But the end of summer is quickly approaching and it's now dawning me that it's been a little over a year since my last story was published. **

* * *

><p><strong>What better way to celebrate with a brand new one-shot? Enjoy! <strong>

I sit at the Dock of Shame. Just sitting.

It's been years since Total Drama Island- and it's sequels- had wrapped up. As I trace the imprints of each trail of feet from having to be dragged off the dock, I smile. I'm older now, and much wiser. It was so hard to believe that the 16 year old Courtney once stood here in this very spot. I laugh at the memory of how Celebrity Manhunt wanted us to leave something behind in the wood- something that reflected "us". We were the originals, after all.

The heel of Lindsey's stiletto. A ripped page from a book in Noah's trail (which I honestly have no idea managed to survive). A half of a heart-shaped rock in Bridgette's and the other in Geoff's. But most of all, my ex-lover's, a carved skull in his. Almost exactly the same one he gave me. Except, this one was a little different. This one was smaller, bulkier, and frowning, instead of the smiling one he had tossed at me.

And yet...

"I never stopped loving you," I whisper, tracing the skull and pulling out the very one he had given me.

I close my eyes and trace it, already indented in my memory. A tear slips out and rolls down my cheek. Then another, and another. Pretty soon I'm sobbing and a memory overtakes me.

_"Is this what you want Courtney? The satisfaction of me being with Gwen now? You always knew, didn't you? You always knew this would happen. And you're right. You love being right. Maybe you love being right more than you love me."_

_He shouts, he yells so much. I yell right back, until my face turns red and my lungs hurt and my throat swells. His face is purple, the vein in his forehead prominent. _

_ "Here." He tosses me the skull, as if it had no meaning to me. As if our love had no meaning anymore. "When you stop loving me as I stopped loving you, you will get rid of this."_

_ I catch the object as it skids against the floor. "Duncan..."_

_ "No Courtney." He faces me. He is so calm, his teal eyes finally broken. "I'm going. Good-bye."_

_ Good-bye it was. He slammed the door and it echoes throughout the house._

_ He was gone._

I wipe at my face determinedly. I didn't come here for tears. _I'm going to let you go, once and for all._ I thought _This is something I should have done years ago._

I briefly thought of Duncan, if he saw me now, what would he think? I shake the thought away. Duncan is out of my life, and has been for so long now.

"It's time Courtney." I whisper to myself. With shaking hands I push myself up and pick up the skull. I trace it one last time, soaking in every last curve of wood, every indent, and toss it into the lake.

I watch it spin through the air, and with a splash it hits the water. I watch it sink to the bottom, maybe to never resurface again. I don't know. All I know is the feeling, the glorious feeling of the start of something new.

I've moved on. It's taken me ten years Duncan, but I did it. I'm happy, and I hope your happy too.

With a smile, I look at the lake again. This is my beginning. Not a single tear would bring me down.

I walk away, with a clear mind. I get in the passenger seat, someone else already occupying the driver seat.

"Are you okay?" Asks my best friend. I give him a smile and look in his green eyes. His brows are furrowed with concern. He knows. He understands.

"I'm more than okay," I smile. "I'm great."

He stares at me for a while, then laughs. I'm confused, but I laugh too. Soon, we're laughing with tears in our eyes.

I wrap my arms around him and he runs a hand through my hair. "I'm great Trent. I'm great."

Trent's smile widens at me and he pecks me once on the lips. "That's great. Now let's get out of here."

I laugh again and buckle my seat belt. Together, hands clasped, we drive away.

* * *

><p><strong>Whoa. I honestly have no idea where that came from... And I know it's short, but I think it's pretty good for being really rusty. It's definitely been a while since I've written something like this.<strong>

**Review? :) **


End file.
